У тебя всё получится
by Marlek
Summary: Жизнь Какаши Хатаке похожа на качели: туда-сюда, вперед-назад в мире Учих.  Какаши/Итачи, ОМП/Итачи, намеки на Мадара/Какаши, Генма/Какаши, Какаши/Тензо
1. Chapter 1

**Название:** «У тебя всё получится»

**Автор:** Marlek

**Бета:** Несметана

**Персонажи:** Какаши/Итачи, ОМП/Итачи, намеки на Мадара/Какаши, Генма/Какаши, Какаши/Тензо

**Рейтинг:** R

**Жанр:** драма, ангст

**Статус:** закончен

**Отказ от прав:** Шаринган? Мне? Вы знаете, я и так плохо вижу.

**Описание:** Жизнь Какаши Хатаке похожа на качели: туда-сюда, вперед-назад в мире Учих.

**Размещение:** да, пожалуйста

**От автора:** Этот фанфик мой ребенок, я бы так сказала. Писала его больше года. Здесь собраны все мои мысли по поводу Учих, Какаши и Шарингана. Началось все с одной заявки на naruto-kinks, переросло и к заявке имеет слабое отношение, хотя я до сих пор благодарна автору №4 и 6 за прекрасные тексты:)

Глава 1

Моя последняя миссия в Стране Камня неожиданно сильно напоминает мне о сенсее. Не об Обито и Рин, не о нашей команде и о том, что случилось, а именно о Минато-сенсее.

Прошло шесть лет со дня его смерти, я встречал и дрался с того времени с множеством сильных шиноби, но до сих пор мне не встречался кто-то, хотя бы близко напоминающий его. Когда я попал к нему в команду, он только получил звание дзенина, но уже тогда его сила была невообразима.

Наверное, это было первое мое неосознанное проявление зависти.

До этого я встречал только зависть других людей, направленную на меня. В шесть лет чунин, сын Белого Клыка Конохи, малолетний гений - разные вариации этих фраз я слышал в лицо и за спиной. Люди говорили это, потому что между ними и мной была пропасть.

Минато-сенсей - единственный, кто воспринимал мою силу как само собой разумеющееся. И я подчинялся ему не только потому, что он был командиром, а потому что между ним и мной тоже была пропасть.

Я научился у него многим вещам как шиноби, и столь малому – как человек. Не хватило времени.

Потому что даже ярчайшие звезды падают с небосвода.

Миссия в этот раз сопроводительная, А класса, для команды АНБУ под моим руководством. Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, 20 лет, холост, группа крови – 0. Позывной в АНБУ – Лис.

Мы останавливаемся на привал в лесу. Человек, которого мы сопровождаем, политик и доверенное лицо одного из дайме, он идет в Камень тайно, поэтому мы путешествуем не по главным дорогам, а в обход.

Часовые на своих местах и хотя моя смена еще не настала, я не сплю. Гляжу на россыпь звезд надо мной. Начало осени, как и тогда. Мы только-только пересекли границу с Травой, которая так и не отвоевала назад эту территорию, и совсем недалеко тот самый мост. Его отстроили заново, так что получается, что часть нашей работы ушла впустую. Смерть Обито была впустую, но не только из-за моста. Но эта мысль гложет меня часто, не только сейчас.

Может, сейчас меня это тревожит, потому что в моей команде снова Учиха. Он новенький, и это наша третья совместная миссия таким составом. Предыдущие были выполнены безупречно.

Перед тем, как попасть ко мне в команду, Учиха год проводит в АНБУ «на побегушках». Такое редко, но бывает – команды полностью укомплектованы, ни у кого нет ни потерь, ни серьезных ранений. Его ставят в помощь командам на патрулировании, это все равно судьба всех новичков. Никто не будет пускать на высококлассные миссии человека, не знакомого с командой. Который в ней все равно не останется. Если это его не устраивало, никто не знал.

А потом Волк из моей команды повредил сустав левой руки. Самые благоприятные прогнозы на лечение говорили о нескольких месяцах. Образовавшееся место отдали Ворону.

Выслушивая приказ Хокаге в офисе, мы втроем пользовались тем, что за масками не сильно видно, куда мы смотрим, и косились на невысокую фигуру подростка, которого специально вызвали, чтобы познакомиться с нами.

Первое, что поразило нас, это выхоленная до оскомины вежливость нового члена нашей команды.

Выслушав старика Сандайме, Ворон поблагодарил его и повернулся к нам. Он сразу же вычислил во мне старшего и поклонился:

- Приятно познакомится, Учиха Итачи, 12 лет. Группа крови – АВ. Позывной в АНБУ – Ворон. Надеюсь быть полезным вашей команде.

Нам дали несколько дней на притирку перед первой миссией.

Понятное дело, что остальных всё это совсем не устраивало. Мы работали вместе несколько лет, мы взрослые люди, а нам отдают на попечительство мальчишку почти вдвое младше каждого из нас. Я вспоминаю, что тогда мы втроем сразу же отправились в закусочную на самой окраине Листа и зло напились.

Мне приходится напоминать Рики с Тенмой, что я сам младше них, на что тут же получаю от Тенмы:

- Лис, тебе что, совсем не завидно, что он побил твой рекорд по молодости вступления в АНБУ?

И они с Рики ржут. Они близнецы, не разлей вода, не вклинься молния. Тенма и Рики Йородзуны, контактники, мастера тайдзюцу, двадцать два года, АВ у обоих. Позывной в АНБУ у Рики : Рысь, у Тенмы: Пантера. Рысь женат, Пантера живет с ними вместе. Спят ли они втроем, мне неизвестно.

- Нам нужен шиноби дальнего боя. Учихи мастера гендзюцу, он будет хорошим дополнением в команде. Я слышал, у Ворона уже в таком возрасте полноценно развит Шаринган.

- Тогда зачем нам ты, семпай? – тянут эти двое почти одновременно. Иногда мне кажется, что они клоны. В отличие от многих уже мертвых противников, я твердо знаю, что это не так.

- За вами следить. Волк очень просил.

При упоминании теперь бывшего напарника они слегка остывают. Он был самым старшим из нас по возрасту. Ширануи Генма, 23 года, мастер метательного оружия и спец по ловушкам, группа крови: А, позывной в АНБУ: Волк. Мы все понимали, что после лечения он если не уйдет в гражданку, то станет спецдзенином и будет служить Конохе и дальше, уже в другом обличие. И ему, как и обычным людям, будет рекомендовано не общаться больше с АНБУ.

Новая жизнь - новые запреты.

Ширануи, чтоб тебя! Пять лет в АНБУ, сколько по разным командам вместе работали, даже знатно подрались в день, когда капитаном назначили меня. Ах, да, у тебя же девушка теперь есть. Жениться надумал, пора. Детей заведешь. Друзей, у которых лица, а не маски, все дела.

Я рад за тебя, Генма.

*Хенге-техника изменения внешности.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

После миссии в Камне, которая тоже прошла безупречно, я заглядываю в оранжерею на севере Конохи. Это тихое и красивое место. Особенно красиво здесь зимой: все вокруг накрыто снегом, и только под толстыми стеклами теплиц тянут вверх зеленые ветки деревья и распускаются цветы всевозможных видов. Это одновременно и завораживает, и пугает. Пугает – потому что стекло так легко бьется…

Помню, несколько лет назад была очень сильная гроза, градом разбило несколько стекол над лекарственными растениями, которые используют медики. Было холодно, и много цветов погибло, вдобавок град побил много растений. Был бы рядом кто из дзенинов, мог бы поставить заслон. Да, применение техник не в бою. Забавно даже. Обычно бытовыми вещами занимаются генины.

Я тогда сам напросился, помогал заменять стекла, таскал гладкие блоки наверх, быстро и легко взбираясь с помощью чакры к строителям на лесах, которые вставляли их в рамы.

Внутри душно, так и должно быть. Какая-то девчушка, из помошников, обходит меня стороной. Неудивительно. АНБУ редко приходят в такие места. Вернее, никогда не приходят. Только я хожу. Но тоже реже, чем мне хотелось бы.

Комната с цветами самая красивая, на мой взгляд. Тюльпаны, розы, незабудки, хризантемы, гвоздики – Яманаки закупают цветы именно здесь. Такое буйство красок, что начинает рябить в глазах еще с самого порога. Но я сразу же замечаю невысокую фигуру в рабочем сером юката. Она садит какие-то цветы из корзины, стоящей на тропинке. Женщина отбрасывает влажные волосы со лба, оглядывается – я подхожу, нарочито шаркая ногами – и приветливо улыбается:

- Добрый день, Китсуне-сан.

На маске изнутри от высокой влажности собирается конденсат.

- И вам доброго, Изуми-сан.

- На отдыхе?

Киваю:

- Что-то вроде того. Завтра опять на миссию.

Изуми-сан снова берется за работу.

- Понятно. Гоняет вас Сандайме.

- Что вы, наоборот, балует!

На вид ей около тридцати лет, хотя я знаю, что она старше. Русые волосы еще не тронула седина, лицо молодое и красивое. Она почти не изменилась за все эти годы.

- Вам помочь? – вежливо спрашиваю я.

- Спасибо, я уже почти закончила.

Она действительно поливает последний из посаженных цветов, поднимается, я подаю ей поднятую с земли пустую корзину.

Она снова улыбается мне и машет рукой, приглашая следовать за собой.

У Изуми-сан серые глаза.

Такие же, как мой правый глаз. Это все, что осталось мне от матери. Вот уже много лет я не хожу к врачам в госпитале, и никто не пытается успокоить меня, что, возможно, когда-нибудь, со временем… Уже много лет я не показываюсь ей на глаза без маски, потому что даже без нее, она не узнает меня.

Изуми – девичья фамилия, в замужестве – Хатаке. Но она не помнит ни своего мужа, ни сына, хотя имена обоих известны далеко за пределами Конохи.

«Потеря памяти вследствие шока» - говорили врачи после смерти отца.

«Возможно, память восстановится, если дать немного времени» - говорили они.

Двенадцать лет – это много или мало времени?

- В этом сезоне хризантемы цветут очень хорошо, - прерывает мои философские рассуждения Изуми-сан. Она лавирует, ловко и легко, как заправский шиноби, между кустами роз, к грядкам с белыми цветами. Это, в принципе, все навыки, что остались у нее после той жизни, когда она была шиноби. Я остаюсь на тропинке, потому что вытоптал бы половину растений, если бы захотел последовать за ней.

- Это просто потому что вы хороший цветочник, - улыбаюсь я.

Она смеется, срезая стебли цветов. Ей нравится работать здесь, у нее действительно отлично выходит руководить всем этим живым и вечнозеленым организмом. У нее есть свое место в жизни. Поэтому мне спокойно на душе. Я прихожу сюда несколько раз в году, покупаю хризантемы на могилы друзей. Мы болтаем о погоде и простых вещах. Иногда Изуми-сан угощает меня выпечкой собственного приготовления. Иногда я приношу ей саженец какого-то диковинного цветка с миссий, особенно с юга. Но редко. Ничего такого, просто отношения двух давно знакомых, но абсолютно чужих друг другу людей. Я никогда не делаю ничего такого, что указало бы на мою привязанность к этой женщине. Кроме того раза, с грозой.

- Вот, прошу! – белый букет в ее руках большой, хотя на самом деле там не много цветов – просто они очень пышные. Действительно очень хорошие в этом сезоне.

- Спасибо.

Жизнь идет своим чередом.

Мы с командой ходим на миссии в разные страны или в выполняем их в пределах Конохи. Осень плавно скатывается в слякотную зиму.

Новенький во всем слушает меня, как главного, но не боится задавать вопросов, если чего-то не понял. Его действия точны и быстры, и хотя он плохо знает наши способности, он быстро подстраивается. Рысь с Пантерой небрежно хвалят его, пытаются шутить на тему «мал да удал», рассказывают байки «а вот наш семпай тоже». Но у них не выходит его ни разговорить, ни развеселить, и за глаза они снова начинают возмущаться спесивости некоторых малолетних гениев и отмороженности, и я снова встречаю в глазах других людей зависть, только уже не по отношению к себе.

Наконец, когда мы сидим в таверне после окончания очередной миссии и когда Ворон, поев, сразу прощается с нами и идет в комнату, один из них не выдерживает:

- Ну все! Три месяца, слышишь меня, Лис? Три месяца, и хоть бы хны, кроме «спасибо, семпаи», «до свидания, семпаи». Да за три месяца мы с Волком уже что с детства друг друга знали и даже с тобой, черт возьми, подружились.

Я делаю удивленное выражение лица:

- Что значит «даже с тобой»?

Они ржут в голос. Хорошо, что вокруг много людей и очень шумно.

- Ну как же, вы же семпай! Вы же у нас Великая Легенда нашего скромного захолустья, ученик Самого-Знаете-Кого! - говорит один.

- А еще враг номер один Сами-Знаете-Какого-Клана, - вставляет другой, весело гигикнув.

Опять они за старое.

Эти двое считают меня подходящим кандидатом для составления всяких-разных-забавных-прозвищ.

Я жму плечами и улыбаюсь. Они синхронно улыбаются в ответ и зовут официантку пополнить наши запасы пива.

- А вы что думаете, семпай? Что с этим пацаном не так?

- А что с ним не так?

- Ну он слишком прааавильный, - тянет Рысь, а Пантера подхватывает, забавно хлопая ресницами. Принесшая нам пиво официантка недоуменно пялится на него. Пантера тут же зазывно улыбается и подмигивает ей.

Мы все трое в хенге. Четверо мужчин, сидящие даже в большой таверне с недвусмысленным названием «Мисси нин» в масках и боевой форме привлекают взгляд, и мы притворяемся обычными сельскими жителями в простых рубахах и с немытыми лицами.

Я знаю, о чем говорят Рысь с Пантерой. О длинных ресницах и совсем девчачьих глазах Ворона. Добавьте к этому длинные волосы, тонкую фигуру и невероятную пластику. Рысь даже как-то предложил Ворону вместо хенге мальчика сделать хенге девочки. Он намекал на то, что маскироваться будет легче. Я ответил, что девочка-подросток, путешествующая с тремя мужиками, будет привлекать внимание и предложил им так же изображать женщин.

Они назвали это «Операцией «Гарем Хатаке»».

- Мог бы проявить хоть какое-то дружелюбие, - замечает Пантера. – Мы от него не в восторге, но старались как-то подружиться, что ли.

- Забейте, - говорю я им. – Он просто Учиха.

- Это диагноз? – вворачивает Рысь.

- И это не лечится? – притворно вздыхает Пантера.

Здесь варят действительно хорошее пиво.

- Нет, - возражаю я. – Это судьба.

Рысь с Пантерой со смехом валятся под стол.

Но что-то недоброе я начинаю замечать в глазах напарников.

Они бросают попытки наладить контакт с мальчишкой, и я по-своему этому рад. Мы хорошо работаем вместе, нам не обязательно быть лучшими друзьями, чтобы быть хорошей командой. Обычно это как-то само получается.

Ты годами работаешь с тремя людьми, ешь, пьешь, спишь вместе с ними и порой не расстаешься двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ты помнишь, откуда каждый шрам на теле друга, когда бинтуешь ему новую рану. Ты сам не замечаешь, как упиваешься вдрызг после окончания успешной миссии или забираешь друга из больницы. Ты знаешь наизусть дни рождения родителей напарника и можешь рассчитывать на домашний пирог и теплую компанию. Ты без предварительных разговоров приходишь утром в день годовщины на могилы родственников, чтобы помочь с уборкой. Ты называешь каждую новую девушку друга «сестренка» и вместе с другими двумя напарниками ходишь по пятам за ним на свиданиях, комментируя каждое действие. Ты живешь своей командой, потому что никого ближе у тебя нет. Или, как в твоем случае, у тебя больше никого, кроме команды, нет.

Я старался не быть настолько в близких отношениях со своими напарниками, но с Рысью и Пантерой это все равно было бы не настолько возможным. Иногда мне кажется, что Рысь женился только, чтобы люди чего дурного не подумали. Этих двоих разлучить не пытается даже Хокаге. Половина их техник построена на парности. Когда их однажды поставили в разные группы, они умудрились в первые же миссии получить по ранению.

С ними любой будет «третий лишний», и я этому даже рад.

У нас же с Волком такой номер не прошел.

Мы не были неразлучны, как эти двое, мы не жили вместе. Мы просто дружили и были близки. Во всех смыслах этого слова. В тот день, когда мы до остервенения дрались из-за того, что меня назначили капитаном, мы впервые переспали и с тех пор так и пошло, что в постели главным был Генма.

По возвращении с миссии дома, засунутая под дверь, меня ждала пригласительная карточка на свадьбу Генмы и Аи.

Я твердо знал, что не пойду на эту свадьбу.

Карточка персикового цвета, с красивыми вензелями тисненых золотых кандзи.

Мы ничего не обещали друг другу, и Генму с его будущей женой познакомил именно я. Ая милая девушка. Чунин, медсестра в госпитале, младше Генмы на три года.

У нас были женщины и во время наших отношений.

И я был только за, как и Рики с Тенмой, когда Ширануи спрашивал, не рано ли это, всего после полугода отношений сделать предложение. Генма боялся, что скажет Ая после свадьбы, если узнает, что он работает в АНБУ. Говорить такие вещи можно было только ближайшим родным и близким, и то не всегда. А теперь ему не нужно переживать. Вчера Генма подал рапорт об отставке и ему разрешили. Рука зажила, но он уже не будет владеть ею так же виртуозно, как раньше, а для АНБУ это неприемлемо. Я слышал от Рики, что Сандайме хочет взять Генму к себе в телохранители, как только он достаточно разработает руку. Значит, будет работать вдвоем с Намьяши.

Это не предательство, это простое желание жить нормальной жизнью. Как будто я сам не поступил бы подобным образом, появись у меня возможность.

Я точно знаю, что пойду на свадьбу.

Мне нужно посмотреть, как Рики с Тенмой будут воровать невесту, и помогать Ширануи вызволять ее, а потом слушать, как Рики будет требовать кучу племянничков и племяшек у молодой пары, потому что своих он не может завести раньше них, ведь Генма старше.

Мне нужно пожелать Генме счастья и сказать:

- У тебя все получится.


End file.
